


My Eternal Lifetime

by TheCrimsonHelianthus



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonHelianthus/pseuds/TheCrimsonHelianthus
Summary: The darkness takes over
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	My Eternal Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece I've written since the fifth grade so don't judge to harshly!

Just like the days, I burn at both ends  
The flames of life flicker as I stay stagnant

I wait for time to end  
And I wait for it to begin  
I wait for it all to surround me in a suffocating embrace

And then it doesn’t

I wait for experiences I might never get  
I wait for the air that’s overwhelming at first  
I wait for the feeling of touch that I long for but never gete  
I wait

Envy burns with every feeling imaginable

I’m marked with a permanent scar  
The scar that reminds me of what I will never have

A family  
A friend

A home

All that i have is that flicker  
The flicker that burns orange and red

The gentle reminder of what might never come  
But yet…

I wait

I wait in the darkness  
Its pitch black atmosphere consumes me

I wait in this eternity

I wait with hope for the things I might experience one day

This darkness will never pull me down

With the slim chance of me getting a beginning  
I remember this

What if I get my beginning?  
What if I get my end?

I know that I will always wait

I will wait for the smell of rain in the spring  
I will wait for the papery feeling of a freshly cracked book  
I wait for the feeling of comfort and warmth

Even though i'm connected with this unbreakable bond with darkness  
I know that i will get my time  
I will get my moment

For when that day comes  
I’ll be ready

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry! its not the best thing ever but its a start. if anyone has any poetry starters or lift a lines you want to suggest, feel free to let it out. Also any criticism is highly encouraged


End file.
